Fire Emblem: Sword of Flames 20 Years Later
by UltimateTactitian
Summary: The story of Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood. Only 20 years later. They have to stop the evil plot of the subpar characters! Please review. Feedback, whether positive or negative, is appreciated. Hope you like it. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue-Ten Years After the Ten Years Later

_Author's Note: Please Beat Fire Emblem 8 Before Attempting to Read this Parody. Thank you._

Times are good. Everything is at peace. Well, almost everything...

"Dad, get out of my life."

"You listen to me young man. I respected my father. I even went on a trek around the continent to save him. Now tell your minstrels to stop playing and listen to me!"

Eliwood and his son, Roy, are busy fighting again. There is no end to it. Just then Eliwood's wife, Karla, walks in.

"Are you too fighting again?? What idiot of a tactitian thought of raising Bartre to level 5 warrior so they could get me on the party. I never woulod have met you and my life would be happy and carefree...But nooo, that famed wandering tactitian just had to get me on his side."

" I resent that," said the famed tactitian Mark.

"Anyway, put on your best clothes tonight. We are attending a party at Castle Ostia tonight."

"Yesss..." Said Roy, happy that he was going to see Liliana again.

Meanwhile at Castle Ostia...

"HECTOR, GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!" said Lyn in one of her usual rants."THERE IS A PARTY TONIGHT AND I NEED YOUR HELP! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED YOU! IT IS JUST LIKE WHEN WE FOUGHT NERGAL. I DID ALL THE WORK WHILE YOU AND ELIWOOD JUST SAT AROUND EATING PRETZELS AND WATCHING ESPN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't even like pretzels..."

Later that night at the party, there was a small crowd of nobles. Was Eliwood and Carla, Hector and Lyn, Raven was there, as well as Priscilla and Guy. Everyone was having a good time. Well, except Roy, who was, as usual being rejected by Liliana. Suddenly, Matthew came rushing up to Hector.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but it appears that we have company."

"Of course we have company you idiot! It's a party!"

"Nononono. I mean it appears that there are enemy troops lurking about outside."

"Great, ready the troops."

After the troops were ready, they went out to see who was attacking. Too their suprise it was...

"Marcus?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes it is I, along with Wallace and Vaida."

"Why are you attacking?"

"Renault has shown us the light. We don't have to be poor, pathetic, pitiful, sub-par, transformed way to early, downright horrible characters anymore. We are people too. We have feelings. That is why we have kidnapped your children. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Man how cliched is that," remarked Raven.

And in a flash Marcus' small band was gone.

Hector readied a small band as fast as he could. He called for volunteers.

"I am in my lord," said Oswin.

"You can count me in. I am sure you will need my services," added Matthew.

"Omigosh! What's going on? It looks like you are forming a small army!", said a cleric with bright pink pigtails, which was odd since she was almost 38 years old.

"Yes, Serra, my daughter has been kidnapped."

"Then you can count me in!"

"I will come with you._(So that I may strike down Hector.)"_

"You may count upon my help. I can think of no better way to use my swordsman skills."

"I will go too," chimed Priscilla.

"You can count me and Karla in. Our son was kidnapped."

And with that, Hector and his small band rode off to fight the enemy.

_Author's note: I hope you liked this first Chapter. It was only a prologue and I am sorry it is kind of short. It is my first fan fic. I promise more and better to come._


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1- The Chapter Where the Bandits Attack and Cause Trouble

_Hector has raised a small army to chase after the sub-par warriors who have kidnapped his daughter. We know return to our story._

"My lord, how will we know which way they went?"

"Easy Oswin. We will head towards the Nabata Desert."

"Why would they go there?"

"Because they are sub-par, and I imagine that they will have Wallace as their guide, who has no sense of direction whatsoever."

Meanwhile at the Nabata Desert:

"Wallace, I told you we were lost!"

"Shut up lassie. Like ye could do much better. I don't think so."

Suddenly, a tattoed berserker, a blue-haired sage, and a German archer showed up.

"Och, and who might ye young laddies and lassie be?"

"I am Hawkeye, a berserker, the guardian of the Nabata Desert. This is Pent and this is Louise. Oh, hi Marcus."

"Hello. I have a proposition for you. You, like us are sub-par characters. Join us for the ultimate revenge. THE RISE OF THE SUB-PAR CHARACTERS!"

"I think I will join."

"I will, which means my wife Louise will also."

Now, back to our heroes:

"Sir, I have scouted ahead and I spy a band of bandits headed this way."

"Very good Matthew. I am sure we can handle them since we are all transformed and I am sure that they are only fighters and brigands."

"No. You are all level one now. Otherwise it wouldn't be a very hard turned based strategy game."

"Mark, when did you show up?"

"I figured that you would need me, so I came."

"Well, we now are going to need your tactics."

"I am the mighty Bazba! Surrender to me!"

"Bazba?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!?!???!!?!!?!?! You are in FE8! What are you doing here?"

"There was a rip in the space-time continuum, and I ended up here."

"Oh, well prepare to die."

"I think not. I will go hide over there and have my grunts do the work. Grunts, ATTACK!"

Just then, 5 mercs, 10 brigands, a handful of fighter, and and few archers rushed out of nowhere.

"What we need to do is set up a small wall of defense with our healers protected. Wait for them to come to you."

The enemy rushed them. Matthew attacked a brigand and took him out after about 20 hits. Hector took out two with his axe. Raven ran circles around a few then cleaved them in 2. THen a mercenary attacked Hector.

_"(Hmmm... In the heat of this battle, I might be able to take out Hector,"_ thought Raven.

The enemy mercenary rushed Hector the same time Raven did. Hector struck, but missed and tripped at the exact moment Raven swung at his head. Raven dispatched of the merc that was about to take out Hector.

"Thanks man. I don't know what I would do if you weren't at my back."

_"Curses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY??????"_

Guy brought out his Killing Edge, and quickly sliced up all the fighters. The brigands were smart though. They rushed the weakest member of the team. They rushed Eliwood. Eliwood took one out, but since when you first get him, he couldn't dodge when you needed him to for all the gold in Ostia, he was quickly struck down. The healers rushed over and started to help him as best they could. Carla, whom no one has ever seen as a myrmidon, but she still was, rushed in to protect the healers and Eliwood. The archers were busily firing arrows at Oswin, which bounced of his armor, but he couldn't catch up with them. Then reenforcements for the enemy started arriving. Our heroes fought valiently, but they were no match for the sheer numbers that they faced.

Now you may have wondered where Lyn was. She had made her way up to a village. She entered the village, and was greeted by several old friends.

"Lady Lyndis, my heart beats for you. You are more beautiful every day."

"Shut it Sain. I'm married."

"Crap!"

"Lady Lyn, umm..excuse me.. It's umm.. so good to see you again."

"Florina! You're here too?"

"Don't forget about me!"

"Will?"

"Yup. It's me?"

"My friends, it's so good to see you again! I ask your help though. We are attacked by bandits, and we are losing the fight."

"Say no more, we will help you."

"Thanks Sain"

Lyn and her refound friends charged into the thick of the fray. Florina attacked a merc the merc got her leg but she finished him off. Priscilla rode over too heal her. Sain drew his lance and quickly killed the remaining mercs around Florina.

"What vision of lovliness doth my eyes behold? It is like a cool oasis found in the middle of the desert, like a warm fire in the middle of winter, a fire like my passion for you!" Sain said to Priscilla.

"Beat it buster, I'm married."

"Crap! I'm 0 for 2."

Bazba could see that the battle was quickly turning. Then he saw Lyn rushing up to meet him.

"Prepare to die, evil bandit."

"HOHOHO! That's rich. Like a wimpy girl like you could kill me."

"Oh, you will die at the edge of my Mani Katti."

"What? You plan to kill me with a tubular cheese-filled noodle? That's rich. Much like the cheese inside of manicotti."

"No. I will kill you with the legendary sword!"

"Oh."

During the long pre-battle conversation, Matthew had snuck up behind Bazba. He plunged his sword, which is actually more like a knife, but those didn't come until FEPOR, so it was a sword, but since Matthew is so weak, it did little damage, but its served a good purpose to distract Bazba while Lyn pulled off a critical hit and killed the brigand. Sorry for that long sentence.

With the fight over, the heroes started off towards the Nabata desert. While they walked, important events were taking place.

"My Lord, we just received word from Farina was a success!"

"Very good Renault," said an old man with a gray beard.

Back to our heroes:

"What a beautiful lady you are! The fires of my passion for you are hotter than the fires of any dragon of Arcadia!"

"Beat it," said Serra.

"Crap!"

"Well, we should rest at this next village. We can get supplies there," said Hector.

Little did they know what awaited them in the next village.


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- Old Friends-

_Our heroes journey to a small nearby town. They can just see it in the distance._

"Well, there is the town in the distance. It is my hometown," said Wil. "Crap! The bridge is out!"

"Wait. You see this snag over here? I will take it out with one mighty swing of my axe!" exclaimed Hector.

He swung his axe, and he demolished the tree, which conviently fell into place to form a nice bridge flat enough for horses to cross it. Everyone crossed except Hector. When he tried to cross, it broke, and he fell into the stream.

"Help! Help! Help! I'm drowning! My life is flashing before my eyes! Save me! Save me! HELP!" exclaimed Hector.

"The water is only 2 inches deep," said Lyn.

"Oh..."

"Besides, if you weren't so fat, the bridge wouldn't have broken."

"I'm not fat! I'm just big boned."

"No, you were big boned when I married you. Now your just fat."

"Like you haven't changed. I see some gray hair coming through. Right there on your right temple. You try to cover it up with the way you wear your hair, but it is still obvious."

"YOU SHUT UP! I'm beautiful. Besides, at least I don't go around breaking bridges when I walk on them. You weigh more than a cavelier with his horse!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" interrupted Oswin.

They made it to the village. They made their way around town, getting info from villagers and picking up supplies. Suddenly, an old friend appeared.

"Wil? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Rebecca? How good to see you! how would you like to travel with us?"

He then explained the situation.

"I would love to help."

Another old friend came out of a house. He was a cavelier with bright red hair and a solemn look on his face.

"Kent? How is it going, my man?"

"Shut up Sain. I'm here to kill you all."

"But why?"

"Renault has shown me the light. I now know that I, as a sub-par character, how much I was truly neglected."

"Kent, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Minions, formation."

Kent's grunt henchmen took their places and began to get ready to attack the small band. The tactitian Mark saw an opportunity though.

"Alright, Sain, Guy, Rebecca, Priscilla, and Raven, head up to the east and attack them from the side. Eliwood, Karla, Florina, and Wil, take the opposite side. Hector, Lyn, Serra, Oswin, and Matthew, Charge the center with all your might."

They rushed. The enemy headed south at Hector. His group defended valiently. Hector took out an archer while Oswin fired a javelin and impaled a mercenary. Lyn drew her sword and rushed into the enemy like a miniature typhoon, chopping down anything in her path. Matthew pickpocketted the enemies, and even stole their extra weapons, which isn't possible until FE:POR. Suddenly Hector went after a mercenary, and with a mighty jumping swing, missed. But because his attacks are so powerful, plus because of his weight, when he missed, he caused a small earthquake knocking the mercenary over. Lyn came in for the kill. But just then, an archer saw his chance, an fired. It struck Lyn in the leg.

"LYN!!!!!!!!"

Hector rushed to her side. He helped her up. Serra came in to heal her. During the process, a fighter rushed Lyn. Hector Jumped in the way of his axe, taking the blow straight in his chest. He fell over. Oswin and Matthew tried to protect them, but there were to many enemies. To make matters worse, brigands appeared to loot the villages, and to attack the heroes.

"Were are the others?" cried Matthew.

As if on cue, the others rushed in from both sides. Priscilla rushed in to help heal the small band, most of whom were about to collapse. Eliwood rushed in and started poking enemies with his rapier. Karla and Guy formed a deadly pair, guarding each other's backs and striking down foes. Wil and Rebecca poured arrows into the enemy ranks. Raven took some heavy blows. Florina flew in and picked him up to take him to the healers. But Raven blacked out and started dreaming of something that happened in years past...

_The following is a flashback scene. Just to let you know._

"Pretzels! Get your hot and salty pretzels! Only 2 gold!" cries a young Raven.

"Lord Hector, would you like a hot pretzel?"

"NO! I hate pretzels! They are hideous!"

"But Sir, I don't eat if I don't sell any!"

"Eat one of your pretzels if they're so good!"

"(I'll get my revenge! Someday, somehow!)"

_End of flashback._

Sain was like a killing machine. He impaled an fighter with his lance, drew a javelin from his pouch, which was unrealistic, since the javelin was 5 feet long and his pouch was only 2 feet, and he threw the javelin, striking an archer in the head. He then drew his sword, jumped of his horse, and stabbed a mercenary through the stomach. He then ran over, withdrew his lance from the fighter and jumped back onto his horse.

Lyn, Raven and Hector had been healed, and only Kent was left. The whole army approached him.

"You may have beaten my minions, but you shant beat me!"

"Your a paladin, Kent?"

"Yes, I transformed at level 10! I'm a level 5 paladin!"

"You really are sub-par!"

"He is still a paladin! But I have a plan," interjected Mark.

They all huddled up, then when they found out the plan took they're positions. Guy and Karla rushed him first with their Killing Edges.

"Double Myrmidon Critical Slash Style Jutsu!" they screamed in unison.

They jumped up and both slashed Kent across the chest. Then Florina and Sain lined up together and drew their lances. Raven jumped up nad put one foot on each steed. They rode towards Kent at full speed.

"Triple Team Trick Ride Style Jutsu!"

Florina and Sain separated, Raven jumped off and shoved his sword through Kent's head. Florina and Sain Rode by and impaled him with their lances. He still didn't die though because after all, he was a paladin. Then Wil and Rebecca drew their bows.

"Really Cool Spinny Arrow Drawing Style Jutsu!"

The arrows found their mark. Then Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood drew their sacred weapons. Eliwood looked pretty funny wielding the Durandal without his trusty steed. They put all their effort into their attack.

"Triple Threat Sacred Weapon-Wielding Lords with Anger in Their Eyes Style Jutsu!"

Lyn took out Kent's horse, Eliwood slashed him into the air, then Hector jumped up and slammed Kent down to the ground with the Armads. He was completely dead.

With the battle over, they took time to stop and rest. Sain suddenly saw Rebecca.

"What beautious maiden doth cross my path! 'Tis the love of my life! I have found my soulmate at last, and she is a pure angel!"

Rebecca giggled and batted her eyelashes. Then Sain saw Wil with his bow drwn out of the corner of his eye.

"Back away from my woman. NOW!!!!"

"Okay..._(Crap! I'm so unlucky today!!!!!!)_"

Meanwwhile, Lyn and Hector were talking.

"Lyn, I'm sorry what I said back there. I was just angry at the moment."

"Well I'm not. I think you are fat."

"Come on! I told you, I'm big-boned!"

"Well, okay. I love you anyway."

_Meanwhile, the kidnappers were leaving the Nabata Desert. _

"You laddies and bonny lassies go on. I will stay here to stop them if they come this way."

"O.K. Wallace._(Good riddance. Now we won't get lost.),"_ said and thought everyone.

They then proceeded to their destinations.

_Author's Note: Few things to say. I hope you are enjoying my parody/ action story. I will update as fast as I can. It may be a little slow though because I don't get much time to work on it. Thank you to all my readers. Finally, sory to anyone who actually likes these characters. No actual harm intended. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-Akazuki and the 40 Thieves-

_Our heroes have journeyed towards the Nabata Desert. They reach an old abandoned fortress. They decide to spend the night..._

Hector wakes up in the morning. He looks out and sees people on the horizon. He sends Matthew out to investigate. Matthew returns with the news.

"Sir, I investigated stealthy and I saw 41 thieves. One was obviously the leader. I rushed here as fast as I can. They are headed this way."

"Alright, everyone up! We need to be ready to defend ourselves," cried Hector.

The thieves arrived at the fortress. Hector stood atop the fortress.

"Who are you? What do you want?" cried Hector.

"I am Akazuki, and this is my band of thieves. We are here to rob you blind and kill you. Now surrender."

"Never."

They took their battlestations. The thieves turned on their fog machine, which I have no idea how they got, since it wasn't invented yet. Sain and oswin stood in the doorway to guard it. Matthew went atop the roof to be lookout. Wil and Rebecca went up there also to guard the fort. Thieves began to appear in the mist.

"Rebecca, to your left there is one approaching."

She fired, and heared a satisfying scream.

"Thanks, Matthew."

The thieves rushed Sain and Oswin, but were no match for them. Sain impaled three with one stab of his lance. Oswin got two as they approached. Suddenly, Raven rushed up to Mark with bad news.

"The east wall has collapsed, sir."

"Crap!!! Alright, have Lyn, Guy, and Karla guard the space."

"Okay, sir."

The three formed a formidable wall. Lyn struck down two, Guy boosted Karla, and she flew through the air, and came down, slicing a thief in half. Guy then slashed to his right, and took out another one. Then the battlefield grew quiet.

"I know that they are out there. Florina, Sain, and Matthew, go out and scout. Lyn, Guy and Karla, stay in your positions. Eliwood, you go up and be Will and Rebecca's spotter."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, Lord Hector. You would just be in the way. After all, you can't hit an thief. It is impossible for an axe-wielder like you. Wait, go out there and take out that fog machine."

"Okay."

Sain was the first to find some thieves. There were a group of 3 waiting in a forest. Sain rode into the group like a berserk madman. He drew two lances and dual wielded them. He jabbed at one thief and nailed him in the crotch.

"Owowowwowoowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowwoowowowowowow! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh! Uuuugggghhhh!"

Sain put him out of his misery. He then withdrew the Armads and tranformed into Lyndis, still on his horse. In case you are wondering how this happened, this is on of those crazy glitches that are very rare and extremely hilarious.

"Hey, I'm pretty hot. Maybe I could date myself!" exclaimed Sain.

"Not a chance, buster!" said Sain also.

"Man, this is sad. Even I hate myself!"

Anyway, Sain felled both thieves in one blow. Meanwhile Florina had found a group of five thieves. She tried to stealthily approach their group. Unfortunately, it's pretty hard to be stealthy on a pegasus.

"Hey look, a pegasus night!"

"Uh-oh."

The thieves jumped on her pegasus as she tried to fly away. She then flew up high and went upside down. All the thieves plummeted to their death. Meanwhile, Raven had found two thieves. They were playing at the park on the merry-go-round.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! FASTER, FASTER!!!!!!!!!"

Raven shook his head. He tried a stealthy approach. He had better luck than Florina. He jumped out, and pushed the merry-go-round so fast that when he stopped, the thieves got off, stumbled around, and fell on their own swords. Meanwhile, Matthew hit the jackpot on finding thieves. He found twenty, trying to make their way towards the fort. He rushed them like a tiny red whirlwind surrounded in a pink haze of blood. He also looted them like you wouldn't believe. He ran up a tree, did a backflip off of it to get behind his enemy, then pinned one two a tree. The other 19 just fell to a simple 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 stabs, since Matthew is so weak. Matthew looked through his loot.

"Lets see here. I got 5,000 gold, a pure water, several different gems, and... Hey! A fell contract! And I reached level 20 because of all those thieves I killed. Im going to use this!"

Matthew signed the contract. Suddenly a magic genie appeared.

"Who has signed this contract."

"Umm, I did..."

"Well, you get one wish."

"I wish Leila was alive again!"

"HEY! I never said you got to choose!"

"(Well that is what a wish is...)"

"That isn't how it works. You just get to become an assasin."

"Well, okay."

Suddenly, flashes of lightning came down from the sky. They struck Matthew and he dissapeared. He then appeared a few feet away, facing the opposite direction and with cool new clothes and weapons. The genie then dissapeared. Meanwhile Hector reached his destination. He found the fog machine. Unfortunatetly, Akazuki was guarding it. Hector withdrew a Killer Axe.

_"I have to get a critical hit..."_

And get a critical hit he did. He killed Akazuki in one blow. He then went over to the fog machine. He saw an icon appear overhead. It said "Seize Fog Machine". He selected it. The chapter ended. All forty thieves were dead. (And yes, if you go back and count, there is forty thieves that died.) All that was left was the after battle plot advancing thing.

"Good job everyone. Especially you Matthew. You did especially well. Also you Mark. Thank you."

Lyn noticed Sain sitting by himself in a corner. She went over to talk to him.

"You okay Sain?"

"Yah.. No, I'm not. Who am I fooling. Every girl I meet turns me down."

"Well, maybe you haven't met the right woman yet."

"Yah, I'll just try harder!"

_"(Uh-oh, that isn't what I meant. This isn't good.)"_

"Thanks Lyn."

Meanwhile, Matthew was talking to Serra.

"Wow, Matthew, you look extra-buff. Not that you were buff before, but still..."

"Wow, thanks. You know Serra, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No..." Serra batted her eyelashes.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world..."

A few minutes later, Matthew was talking to Florina.

"Matthew, those close are cool."

"Wow, thanks. You know Florina, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No..." Florina batted her eyelashes and blushed.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world..."

A few minutes later, Matthew was taliking to Rebecca.

"Wow, those blades look wicked!"

"Wow, thanks. You know Rebecca, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No..." Rebecca batted her eyelashes.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world..."

Our heroes packed up camp, and they made their way towards the Nabata desert. Up ahead was the port of Badon. They decided to make rest there a few days before moving on. Suddenly an old friend appeared...

_End of Chapter._


	5. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4: Port of Badon-

_Our protagonists have arrived in Badon. Everything is peaceful. Suddenly, someone starts running towards them..._

"Lord Hector! Lady Lyn!"

"Erk?!?"

"Yes, it is I."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am escorting my client to Ostia to see you. He was in search of a position at the castle guard."

"Really? Can I meet him?"

"Sure. Brandon! Come on out!"

"Hi. My name is Brandon. You must be Lord Hector." He was a young lad, about 15. He was normal height and of stocky build. He was brown haired, and had the look of a Sacaean. However, he was dressed in finer robes. Brandon bowed.

"No need for such formalities. I hear you wanted to join the castle guard. From the looks of you, I'd say you have aspirations of becoming a knight."

"No, I am actually an apprentice..." His reply was cut short by the screaming of pirates.

"Everyone! Take your positions!" shouted Mark.

But the pirates were too fast. They rushed in like whirlwinds. The small army had to retreat into a tavern. There they set up defenses. Lyn and Matthew guarded the door. They held out, but suddenly, Lyn was hit by an arrow. Mark called for a full push of offense. They drove the pirates back. Suddenly, the battle was at a stalemate. Erk, Wil, and Rebecca kept the pirates from advancing.

Suddenly, a beserker cam in from behind him. Mark saw him.

"Behind you, Matthew! A berserker! He must have snuck ar-AAUUAUAGGHH!" His words were cut short by a handaxe through his throat.

Hector took command. "Priscilla, Serra, see what you can do for him!"

Meanwhile, Matthew dispatched of the berserker in only a few hits since he had become a lot stronger. Raven charged into the pirates. He was like a killing machine. But then the pirates had reinforcements come in when a ship docked. There was archers, shamans, and a whole buttload of pirates. Lyn, Guy, Karla, and Eliwood rushed to help him. Hector went to check on Mark.

"How is he?

"He's dead," replied Priscilla.

"No. That is a major blow to the team. Plus, Mark was a great friend." Hector showed the signs of someone that was troubled.

Back at the battle, things were going in the allies favor. The pirates had been pushed back to the ship. Florina flew upwards.

"NO MORE SHIPS IN SIGHT!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Sain had an idea. Yeah, I know. Shocking, isn't it? He was actually thinking about something other than the fairer sex.

"Erk, burn the ship!!!"

"You know Sain, that might work. But a normal fire attack won't do it. I need something special. FIRE STYLE JUTSU!"

Erk engulfed the ship in flames. But a level 20 berserker managed to get off and make it to the dock.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the Mighty Fargus! All shall fall at my feet!"

"Fargus?!?" exclaimed Eliwood. Why would you loot the village? I thought you just helped people get to where they were going by taking them across the seas."

"Well, that didn't work out. I never made any money! So I decided to loot towns."

Hector walked up, and told everyone that Mark was dead. Grief struck the entire party. Brandon suddenly came over.

"Lord Hector! I couldn't help but overhear that your tactitian is dead. Well, before the battle started, I was about to tell you I was an apprentice tactitian. I am not very good, but I helped direct my tribe defend themselves against bandits. Then I set out to meet you so I could help you out and maybe work for Castle Ostia."

"We would love for you to join our party."

"Lord Hector, I thank you. May I meet you soldiers?"

Hector introduced him to everyone.

"Well, that's everyone."

"Okay. First, Karla and Lyndis."

"Please, call me Lyn."

"Okay, umm.. Lyn. I need you two to rush Fargus. Wil, Rebecca, and Erk, provide long-range support. Matthew, sneak up behind him and slit his throat."

Everyone took their positions. Wil, Rebecca, and Erk started hailing long range missiles upon him. Matthew jumped into the water to swim around the dock, even though it is a known fact that only berserkers and pirates can cross seas. Lyn and Karla rushed him. Lyn struck a solid blow on him, than nimbly dodged his axe. Karla, however, didn't do so well. She rushed, and when she got ready to strike, she suddenly felt weak, and her vision was blurred. Eliwood saw what was happening. He drew his rapier, and he hit Fargus in the right arm. This caused Fargus from striking. Karla dropped her weapon. Guy rushed in and got her away from the battle. Brandon started screaming.

Raven! Rush in and give support. Help Lyn and Eliwood. Hector, carry Karla to the inn. Guy get back to the battle! Wil, Erk, and Rebecca, fire faster!"

Matthew was in position. He got up behind Fargus, and he shoved his knife into the back of his skull. Fargus fell over. He tried to utter is final words, but he left the world too quickly.

"Good job everyone!" said Brandon. "We should all rest here for a while."

Back at the inn, Karla was awake. Eliwood went in to visit her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all."

"Well, okay." He put his arm around her. Karla looked down. Her hands were shaking.

Matthew was walking through the town with Florina. They were laughing and having a good time.

"...so then, I said, Lord Hector, I'll go on this mission no matter how dangerous you think it is."

"Wow. You sure are brave!"

Suddenly Matthew heard Serra coming.

"Umm.., Florina, I just remembered that I have to umm... go do something."

"But Matthew..." Matthew was gone before she had time to finish her sentence.

_"(Whew... That was a close call!)" _Matthew was hiding on a rooftop.

Hector and Oswin were in a local tavern, carousing and having a good time. Lyn walked in.

"Umm.. honey? I don't like being here around all these pirates and such, so I'll make this quick. I'm worried. I mean about Liliana. I just don't know if she will be alright."

"Let's go back to the inn."

Back at the inn, Lyn tells Hector her fears.

"I just don't know if she will be alright. I think about all the things that they could be doing to her."

She lays her head on Hector's shoulder. He puts his arm around her.

"It will be alright, Lyn. I won't let them do anything to her."

Meanwhile, Erk was talking to Serra. Everyone but Serra could tell that he was not having a good time.

"Omigosh, I still can't believe it is really you. I mean, like omigosh! I totally am psyched..."

_"(I can't believe it's you. I mean what are the odds that I would be this unlucky! maybe I should just slit my wrists. I see a small sliver of wood on the ground. That might work. I don't know if I should go for it though! Wait, it wouldn't work. She would just heal me and talk some more! There is no escape! WHY MUST I BE TORTURED SO??????)"_, thought Erk.

"...I mean, omigosh, even when I saw you at first I still didn't believe it! I still can't..."

Let's get out of here before I start torturing the readers. Sain was also at the tavern talking to young maidens and having no luck. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman came up to him. She had long brown hair, and warm brown eyes. She was dressed in light robes, and carried a long ribbon with her.

"Hello."

"Hello, my fair maiden. Perfect image of beauty doesn't even begin to describe how ravishing you are!"

"Can you just tell me where Lord Hector is?"

_"(Crap! I'm so unlucky!)_ He's at the inn." 

She went to in inn to see him. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Are you Lord Hector? My name is Toni. I'm a dancer. I heard that you were on an important mission, and I was wondering if I could be of service to you."

"Yes, I could use you. Report to Brandon. He is in the room down the hall."

She went down the hall. Brandon was just walking out of his room and he ran into her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, m-m-miss. I didn't mean to umm.. run into you. _(Crap! I'm such a doofus! And she's so beautiful.)"_

"Hi. I'm Toni. Are you Brandon? I was told by Lord Hector to report to you. I'm the party's new dancer."

"Well it's good to have you with us."

That night, they held a small graveside service for Mark. It was simple and sweet, and Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis said a few words. As a tribute, Brandon threw his old tactitian's manual into the grave. They then got ready to set out the next morning. Karla walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed.

_End of Chapter._


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5: The Sad Chapter Full of Tragedy (Sort Of)-

_Our heroes continue towards the Nabata Desert. They are almost there. Not really much more info I can give you. _

Karla appeared to be lagging behind. She appeared more tired each day. The air began to grow warmer. She grew weaker. They had reached a small stream, and were going to take a break. Suddenly, Karla fell over unconcious.

"Priscilla, Serra, get over here!" exclaimed Eliwood. There was obviously something wrong.

They then saw Karla, lying on the ground. Priscilla felt her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak. It appears to be fading."

Serra felt her head and did a few other tests.

"Uh-oh. It appears that she has a high fever."

"Please, you must help her!" Eliwood fell over sobbing. All of the sudden, enemies rushed out of nowhere. They were led by Bartre.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Surrender to the mighty Bartre!"

Brandon started giving orders.

"Alright! Everyone guard Karla and the healers! We must protect them."

"Wait, did you say Karla was here?" asked Bartre.

"Yes, and she is about to die."

"Men, lay down your weapons." Bartre rushed over to Karla. "I always loved her. It broke my heart when she married Eliwood."

Karla woke up. "B-bartre? Is it.. really.. you? I can't... believe... I am... actually.. seeing you... again. I... have.. al..ways.. loved...you..." She then faded away, never to wake up again. Eliwood started sobbing hysterrically. Bartre did also.

"I loved her!!!!!!!!!" cried Bartre.

Eliwood, who had obviously not heard Karla's final words, turned towards Bartre with rage in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY???"

"Ummm... Not even the Pythagorean Theorem could have saved her..."

"Oh. I thought you said that you loved her. I guess that I'm so sad that I'm not paying attention."

"I think that we should hold a small memorial service and give her a decent burial. I can always wait until morning to kill you."

That night, they lowered Karla into her grave. It took Hector and Oswin to restrain Eliwood from throwing himself into her grave and beeing buried with her. Everyone went to bed with a heavy heart. The next morning, Bartre got up and took his position, along with his men. Eliwood did the same.

"Bartre, why would you fight us?"

"I have seen how I am considered sub-par. Renault showed me the light. Now i have to kill you!"

Florina took to the skies. She flew around and successfully pulled of a hit-and-run tactic on Bartre's large army. Oswin slowly trudged forward, making an effective human shield. Eliwood was moving slow, and he was obviously broken-hearted. Toni rushed over and danced for him. He immediately felt better and charged into the fray. Hector chopped left and right, slicing enemies in two. Matthew snuck around the battlefield, slitting the enemies throats. Sain charged in with much bravado.

"Aha! Taste the steel of my lance!!!!!"

Enemies fell left and right to Sain's sword. Suddenly, a sniper took aim and fired at Toni. Brandon saw what had happened and jumped into the way of the arrow's path. It struck him in the shoulder. He fell over. Toni called Serra.

"You must help him! He saved my life! Please."

Brandon smiled as Serra healed him. Serra then had to rush over and heal Erk, who had also been hit by the sniper. Guy quickly took the sniper out with his Killing Edge. Lyn jumped onto a knight, stabbed her sword into his head, and then jumped off and stole an archer's bow. She then withdrew the Heaven Seal that she had been saving. She used it on herself, then withdrew her bow. She fired arrows into a merc, who was pinned to a tree. Erk saw a buch of archers hiding in a forest and trying to pick off the party. They already had hit Guy and Eliwood,

who were being healed. Erk conjured up fire, and burnt the forest, and the archers that were in it, to a crisp.

Brandon started yelling orders." Erk, provide cover! Wil, take aim at the oncoming troops!" Matthew ran over and killed a berserker, who was charging at Toni.

"Thank you. Tee-hee-hee."

"No problem, miss. Anything for a beautiful woman." He gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

"He's kinda cute..."

Brandon saw what was going on. He seethed with rage. _"I will kill him. Some way, I will kill him. I was just starting to make headway, and Matthew comes along!"_

Rebecca fired arrows into the fray. Hector continued to cleave enemies in half. Raven tried to kill Hector once again, but ended up tripping, and falling in front of an arrow aimed for Hector.

"Thanks, buddy. It's good to know that you have my back when I need you."

Erk noticed a group a thieves sneaking through the stream to attack Brandon. He called thunder from the sky, and electrified the water, frying the thieves. Brandon saw a merc was sneaking up behind Toni. He ran over, stole one of Matthew's daggers, and attacked the merc. He hit the merc in the shoulder, but it didn't do much. But the merc was stunned enough to not notice an arrow flying from Rebecca's bow. It went clean through his head. Brandon returned Matthew's dagger, embarrassed. He looked over at Toni, and she was coming over to him.

"I appreciate what you did for me. I probably would have died if it wasn't for you." She hugged him, and he blushed.

"I love you. Have I ever told you that? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _(Whoa, hold on there, you are just gonna make a fool of yourself. A beautiful girl like her is never gonna like a stocky nerd of a tactician!)"_

"I think you are cute when you blush." Toni smiled and walked away.

Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood truned into a deadly team. Eliwood and Hector threw Lyn into a group of fighters, and she held her sword out and sliced their heads off. Then Hector heard music playing.

"Hey! I know this music! This music means only the boss is left!"

Hector rushed over, only to be struck by a hail of arrows. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The healers rushed over, as Oswin provided protection.

"Wait!" exclaimed Brandon. "Why are there enemies left?"

Out of the forest stepped a large group of snipers.

"Quite simple, actually. We just played that music so loud, that it overpowered the sound of the other music," said the sniper in front.

"Wait, how could you play the music? I see no minstrels! Oh well," asked, exclaimed, then remarked Brandon. The snipers didn't notice Matthew sneaking up behind them. He attacked like a vicious Mexican howler monkey. This directed their attention away from the skies, where Florina flew down from to skewer them with her lance. This distracted their attention from the front. Sain then charged them. He slashed away at them with his lance. All the snipers were dispatched of quickly. Then Wil fired arrows at lightining speed at Bartre. Erk conjured up an Elfire spell, and burned Bartre's hair off.

"I'm bald!!!! Now I look like Wallace!! Crap!"

The weapons had no effect on his health whatsoever. Then Guy withdrew his Killing Edge. He struck Bartre, who dropped an Hero Crest. Guy used it, and became a swordmaster. He then struck Bartre with the fury of ten thousand fists. Bartre fell over, right onto the spot where Karla was buried. He smiled, and then died.

After the battle, they ran into a merchant named Merlinus. They hired him to hold supplies for him. They drew ever nearer to the Nabata Desert. However, Brandon was plotting to get rid of Matthew, and something was about to happen.

_End of Chapter. _


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6: Nabata Desert-

_With the death of Karla weighing heavily on everyone's hearts, they trek onward towards the Nabata Desert. They notice that the grass becomes more sparse as they walk forward. They have no idea what will happen what will happen once they reach the desert. _

"Sir, I suggest that we take a break. We wouldn't want to be too tired right before a battle."

"Thank you, Oswin. I think that is a very good idea."

They continued until they reached a small oasis. There they refilled their water skins, and rested in the shade. Brandon, however, was busy plotting Matthew's demise. He climbed up a palm tree to spy on Matthew, which is like the worst tree to hide in, since it provides no cover whatsoever. But it was the only tree around, so it had to work. He listened in on Matthew 's conversation.

"My, your eyes are so beautiful. They are like pools of clear water in this dry desert!"

Florina blushed. "Tee-hee-hee..."

_"(Hmmmm... I wonder if I can use this to make Toni hate him. Okay, Florina is leaving, and here comes Rebecca. I guess she didn't see Florina.)"_

"Ahh.. The love of my life, Rebecca. How my heart longs for you each day!"

_"(What?!? Matthew is dating Rebecca? This might help me. I can get others to do my work for me!)"_

A few minutes later...

_"(Wha-wha-what?!? Serra, too? This could be interesting...)"_

Meanwhile, Guy was busy training against Raven. Guy would strike, Raven would parry. Raven would strike, Guy would parry. They continued like that for about a half-hour. Then when Raven parried, Guy counter-parried by kicking Raven's feet out from under him. He then placed his sword on Raven's throat as a sign of victory. Raven was not so easily beaten, however. He kicked Guy's arm, forcing him to drop his sword. He then jumped up and charged Guy. Guy sidestepped, and grabbed his sword. The two then continued their endless duel.

Out of nowhere, Pent appeared. Brandon spotted him, and cried for an alarm. The party quickly got to their feet to welcome him. Pent, however, had different intentions. He prepared an Elfire spell while Louise took aim. Brandon realized what was happening.

"Quick, to arms! He is one of the sub-pars!"

The group tried to rush them, but Pent had learned a FE9 spell. He had learned wind. He cast his Elfire, then quickly cast a wind spell, blowing sand in everyone's eyes, and consequently blinding them. Then Louise climbed atop a palm, and started picking them off. She first got Oswin. He fell, and Serra heard his cry. She rushed over to treat his wounds. The wind stopped, and Sain saw his chance. He charged forward, but his horse couldn't move in the sand. He dismounted, and ran towards them on foot. Pent caused a whirlwhind, and he lifted Sain into the air, and cast him away.

"Wil, Rebecca, hit him with long-range attacks!"

They fired at Pent, but he blocked their arrows with a wall of sand. Matthew ran forward, and was caught by an arrow from Louise. Serra rushed up to heal him. Lyn distracted them by rushing in like a madwoman. She charged through the barrier of sand and almost got to Louise. She was then grazed in the side with a javelin. She fell, blood trickling from the wound.

"Mwahaha!!! I cannae allow ye to do that lassie!"

"Wallace? Please don't do this!"

Lyn was then knocked back by another gust of wind. Serra then went to heal her. Hector walked forward, and used a Heaven Seal. Louise's arrows then bounced off him like child's toys. He stumbled through the wind. Eliwood also charged forward, withdrawing his Durandal. Louise fired at him, but he quickly ducked. It struck Oswin in the head. Oswin fell over, severely wounded. Priscilla came over to heal him, but there was not much she could do. Oswin was fading fast. Serra rushed over too. They managed to keep him alive. Raven saw something glinting in the sand. He rushed over and found a Light Brand. He kept it, thinking it might come in handy.

Meanwhile, Guy was attacking Wallace. He was hitting him, but it didn't hurt him much. Guy began to grow tired. Toni saw what was happening, and she rushed over to dance for him. She suddenly tripped, and fell flat on her face. She looked back, and saw a small satchel. She grabbed it, and continued towards Guy.

Brandon saw Toni near Wallace. He immediately went into action.

"Lord Hector! Guy needs help!"

Hector rushed over, and attacked Wallace. Wallace drew his axe, and the two armored titans were locked in a draw. Louise looked over and saw Wallace in trouble. She fired and arrow, but at the last second, Wallace and Hector moved to the side. The arrow struck Toni in the stomach. She fell over in pain, an arrow protruding from her middle. Brandon ran over to Merlinus and grabbed some medicinal supplies. He ran as fast as he could to her. He ripped the arrow out of her side. She screamed, pain shooting through her organs. Brandon quickly slapped some vulnaries on the wound, then bandaged it up as best he could. He then held her head, and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Erk conjured up a bolting spell. It struck down from the sky, barely missing Pent. It threw him off balance, and Wil took his chance. He fired an arrow at Pent, and it found it's mark. Pent lay on the sand, and arrow protruding out of his chest. It had barely missed his heart. Florina wanted to fly in and fight, but with a sniper that accurate, she had to stay grounded. Eliwood attacked Louise, but when he went to strike, she shoved an arrow into his stomach. He fell over,writhing in pain. Lyn was right there and she rushed in firing a furious storm of arrows. Louise tried to dodge them, but there were to many of them. They struck her in the arm and in the ankle. She tumbled to the ground.

Pent tried to defend himself, but the troops charged after him, dodging the spells he could perform. Suddenly, a whinny of horses penetrated the air. Two pegasi, complete with riders, flew down and picked up Pent and Louise. They flew away as fast as they could. However, Florina caught a glimpse of them.

"My sisters..."

Hector was still fighting Wallace. He shoved his axe through Wallace's armor, then withdrew his sword and hacked off his head. Wallace was no more, and his head was lying in the sand. Hector rushed over to Oswin. Oswin smiled.

"Lord.. Hector... It's good... to see you."

"It's good to see you to Oswin. You alright?"

"Yes, sir... I'm fine."

"Oswin, I insist that you go back to Ostia. Florina can accompany you back. No buts Oswin. I won't hear them."

"Yes, Lord Hector."

While Hector made the arrangements, Brandon called Serra over to him.

"Serra, these bandages I made didn't help her much. You need to heal her."

Serra did what she could. Toni gazed up, and smiled at Brandon.

"There. She should be all right. It will take her a couple of days though for her to return to top condition."

"Thank you."

Brandon hugged Toni. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Here. I found this on the battlefield. It is a satchel full of rings. Take these to Merlinus. He might know more about them."

Brandon skedaddled over to Merlinus after having Sain take Toni to her tent.

"Merlinus, do you know anything about these?"

Merlinus' eyes lit up. "Why yes, I do. Those are one of the ancient rings of the dancers. When a dancer wears one, they can imbue power upon the one they are dancing for."

Brandon took the rings back to Toni. He told her to hold on to them, as they might come in handy. Florina suddenly entered the room.

"Oh, hi Florina."

"Umm.. hi. I was told you were over here Brandon. I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"The pegasi that flew in. The riders were my sisters. I noticed that they flew in the direction of Ilia."

"Hmmm... This is news indeed. Please go tell Lord Hector your news."

Meanwhile, somewhere in a fortress in the Ilian mountains, Roy and Lilina were locked up.

"Lilina, I will save you. I will be your knight in shining armor!"

"Hmmphh. Like you can do anything while tied up."

"That is why I have a lockpick. I am almost free." (Click) "There, I'm free. Now watch. GUARD! THERE IS ARE PRISONERS IN HERE!"

"Pssst. Roy. I think they know that. We're the prisoners."

Suddenly, a mercenary rushed in. "What, prisoners, where?"

The guard was standing close to Roy. When he turned his back to look around the room, Roy sprang into action. He wrapped his chains around the guard's neck.

"We're the prisoners, you idiot. Thanks for your help."

Roy released his chains, and the guard slumped to the floor. Roy then took the guard's sword, and rushed into the hall.

"ROY, COME BACK HERE, YOU DOLT! I'M STILL TIED UP!"

Roy was already to far down the hall to hear her. He charged down the hall, and he took out a fighter, cleaving him in two. He then ran through a door. Unfortunately for him, it was the guard's cafeteria. Doubly unfortunate was that it was dinnertime. The guards turned and looked at him. He ran through the corridors, 50 guards at his heels. He ran into a room. It was his prison cell. He was cornered, and forced to surrender. Tied up, he was humiliated.

"Nice job, _my knight in shining armor_," said Lilina sarcastically.

Back at the desert, Brandon was having a talk with Hector about their next move.

"We should undoubtedly go to Ilia. I will try to command this army as best I can."

"Good idea, Brandon."

"By the way, Lyn, are you Sacaean?"

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm half Sacaean. I am of the Lorca tribe."

"The whats-it tribe?"

"The Lorca tribe. They were all wiped out by bandits many years ago."

"Oh. I am of the Arima tribe. My father instructed me in the ways of tactics. I was always an outcaste. Others were good with the bow, and swift with the sword. I was just tactically minded. Luckily, I found a friend from another tribe. He was a lot older than me, but he was kind, and he helped me. His name was Rath. He taught me that my skills were useful, and he was the one who gave me the idea of going to work for Lord Hector."

"I know Rath. He is a very good person. He has helped me when I was fighting to reclaim Caelin."

Florina started out with Oswin on the journey. They made quite good time, even though Oswin was wounded.

Eliwood was out looking upon the horizon. Suddenly, he saw a figure in the distance. He charged forward, not knowing if it was friend or foe.

_**End Chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 6 Continued

-Chapter 6: Nabata Desert (Continued)-

_Florina and Oswin have set out towards Ostia. The camp is resting after the long battle. Eliwood has decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Suddenly, he sees a figure in the distance..._

Eliwood waited until the figure got closer. He saw a middle aged monk, with long, golden blonde hair, and a serene look upon his face. Eliwood immediately recognized him. However, he drew his sword, preparing for the worst.

"Put away your sword, I mean you no harm," cried the traveler to Eliwood.

"Sorry, Lucius. It's just that we have to be careful in times like these."

"L-lord Eliwood?" Lucius was shocked. "Bless St. Elimine. I have found who I was looking for. You see, I have been trying to find you so I can aid you in your quest. I recieved word through, let's call them mutual friends."

"Well, Lucius, it's good to have you on our side."

They headed back to camp. The first to see them was Sain. His eyes lit up with the unquenchable fires of passion.

"What beauty, what grace, what poise. How lovely a maiden has entered our camp, to refresh us in times when we need refreshing, to be of our company when we need a woman. What a vision of lovliness, what a..."

Suddenly, Lucius cut him off. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but, sir, I'm a guy."

"What! How can this be?" Sain looked dejected, surprised, confused, and dazed.

Raven rushed up and gave Lucius a hug.

"Lord Raven." Lucius bowed. "It is good to see you again. I am glad you have joined up with this army."

Brandon was talking with Serra. He was breaking some, (how should I put this), interesting news to her.

"Yes, I do not lie Serra. It is all true," said the young tactitian to the talkative cleric.

"But, my Matthy-Poo would cheat on little old me? I simply can believe it."

Suddenly, Matthew walked in. "It told you not to call me that!" said Matthew before running away.

Brandon then went to talk to Rebecca. He told her the same news.

"But, why would my little Shnookums-Bear cheat on me."

Matthew ran in. "I told you never to call me that! Especially in front of other people!" Matthew then ran away. Then Rebecca started chasing after Matthew. She ran after him with the anger of a woman scorned. She drew out her bow and started firing arrows at him like no tomorrow. One struck him in his ankle. He fell over, screaming in pain, and also in fear. Serra saw what was happening, and the realization hit her. She went in and started beating Matthew with her staff.

"Die you stupid player! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She beat the pulp out of him. Luckily, when she was done, Priscilla came in and healed him. Brandon smiled. He smiled like one whose mission was complete.

The reunion with Lucius and the killing of Matthew was to be short-lived, however. Bandits of the Nabata desert had crept up on them during the day's happenings. They then saw their time to strike. The camp went into turmoil. Lyn scrambled for her weapons. She drew her bow and started firing. However, it wasn't very effective at such close range. Brandon took over.

"Retreat! Retreat!" cried Brandon, seeing how the battle would be lost. "Erk, Rebecca, Wil, Lyn, and Lucius, bring up the rear guard! Keep the bandits back!" he cried, leading the army on a mad dash through the desert. Brandon then saw an o;utline of a rectangle in the sand. He discovered a doorway. He opened it and led the party down the stairs. They discovered a large chamber. The chaber was suprisingly lighted, with a pale blue glow shining on the walls. Brandon set up the defenses.

"I want Wil and Rebecca to guard the doorway. Stop anyone who tries to enter," ordered Brandon.

A bandit poked his head through the opening. His skull was immediately penetrated by 2 arrows. A few more tried to get in. They met the same fate as their compadre. They bandits grew wary of trying to get in. Every once in awhile, one would try, but he would meet instant death. This went on for several days, with Lyn taking over, and the magic users helping out. Brandon decided that it was best to only have one on guard. Toni came up to him with bad news.

"Brandon, I have a message from Lord Hector. He says the arrows are running low, and so are rations. He says we have about a day's worth left of rations, then were screwed," she said, a solemn look upon her face.

"Crap. This isn't good. I need to speak with him myself."

Brandon went to Hector. He held a war party with him, and they decided on the best course of action.

"Yes, I agree. We should make a full push towards their ranks. There is no other way. We will fight our way out, or die tyring," said Hector to Brandon.

Brandon told everyone the plan. They got ready. Wil and Rebecca both nocked an arrow in thier bows, getting ready. Erk and Lucius got their spellbooks ready. Raven and Guy sharpened their blades, while Eliwood and Lyn withdrew theirs. Sain mounted his horse, ready for battle. Priscilla and Serra polished their staves, and Toni twirled, practicing her dance. Hector walked up to the entryway.

"WE'RE NOT GIVIN' UP!!" he shouted, rushing out of the doorway. Immediately, he saw a whole army ready to confront him. He rushed into the ranks, the rest of his troops right behind him. What a battle it was that day. The air was hot, but the battle was even hotter. A mist of blood covered the battlefield. Matthew ran all over the battlefield, cherry-picking his enemies. Lucius called upon the light from above, and it shone down gloriously, wiping out waves of enemies. Erk conjured up fire, and it swept across the desert, intensifying the heat. Raven charged in, slashing enemies down left and right. One of them dropped a Hero Crest. He picked it up, and used it. Suddenly, time stopped. The battle froze around him. A mysical goddess came down from above. She was covered in flowing robes of pure gold, and bejeweled with all manner of precious stones.

"Who hath used this seal, and called upon me?" inquired the goddess.

"I, Raven, a mercenary and noble, hath used it." replied Raven, a small amount of fear appearing upon his usually cold face.

"Because you have used this seal, I will give you the armor of the gods and the ability to use axes, a weapon of great might."

Suddenly lightning shot down from the sky, striking Raven. A shield, and light armor appeared upon him, and an aura of power surrounded him. The armor absorbed that power, and the goddess disappeared. He was back on the battlefied. He killed an enemy, and took his axe. He then continued the fight, wielding both axe and sword, and virtually invincible.

Hector, continuing his fight, was joined by his wife. She drew her sword, and he did likewise. They charged forward, fighting onward. Eliwood defended himself valiantly, but the enemies came upon him by the scores. He fell, and the enemies went to leap upon him. But they were stopped. Guy rushed in like a bolt of lightning, running through the enemy ranks, slicing them down like ripe wheat. Eliwood got up, and continued the fight. Toni danced her way across the battlefield, refreshing her allies. Wil and Rebecca stayed together, their bond increasing. They continued firing arrows over the frontlines, weakening the enemy. The battle raged on.

Sain surrounded by fighters, fought valiently, but they pulled him off of his horse, and beat him with the butts of their axes. Luckily, Florina was returning from Ostia, and she flew downward into the mass of fighters, clearing the area of enemies, and saving Sain's life. Serra ran over, and patched up his wounds, and used her magic to speed the healing. Sain was back to being ready to fight, and he rushed back into the fight.

Brandon then saw the leader. He was a humongous warrior, at least seven and a half feet tall, and extremely muscular. He called Toni, Hector, and Lyn over to him. The battle was winding down, as most of the enemy troops lie slain on the battlefield, the sand soaked in their blood.

"I have a plan to beat him. First, Toni needs to dance for Hector with this ring on. Then you switch to this ring, and dance for Lyn. After that, I want Hector to walk up to the giant, and stand there. I'll explain the rest during the battle," explained Brandon.

Toni danced for Hector, and in a bright flash, his armor shone with the radiance of a large fire. He walked up to the giant berserker as Toni danced for Lyn.

"Who are you, small fry?" asked the bandit, looming over Hector.

"I'm the last person you'll ever face. I am Hector, Marquess of Ostia, and and a nighty warrior to boot!" he proclaimed valiantly.

"Gwahaha! We'll see how mighty you are when I hit you with my giant axe!" 

The bandit swung at Hector with all his might, and he hit him directly in the head. It made a dull thud, the axe bending around Hector. The bandit was shocked, confused, and dumbfounded, all at the same time. Seeing her advantage, Lyn ran up and sliced the bandit's head clean off. It fell upon the sand, lifeless, like his body. The battle ended soon after that, and everyone was wondering how Brandon's plan worked.

"Well, first I had Toni dance for Hector with this special ring. It raised Hector's defence so high, he was invincible. Then Toni danced for Lyn, making her extremely strong. Then, you can probably figure the rest out," explained Brandon.

"Aahhh... Now we get it," said everyone.

Lucius requested to speak with the leaders. In Hector's tent was Lucius, Brandon, Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood. Lucius wondered what their next move was.

"Well, we plan on storming Ilia, for we have learned that their base is somewhere near there," said Hector.

"You must hear my information. It all started about five years ago. Renault was studying magic, and he found a way to bring back Athos. He got the materials for the spell, and started the incantation. A little known fact about Renault is that he has a lisp. He normally keeps it under control, but during his excitement, he let it slip. This messed up the incantation, and instead of just reviving Athos, it caused a small explosion, and corrupted Athos' mind. It also knocked a few screws around in Renault's head. Then Athos came up with a plan using secret research he had been studying his whole life. They went to Etruria, and gathered up many young mages. Harnessing there magic power, Athos' experiment worked. He had the power to create any materials he wished, including an unlimited amount of Earth Seals and items like Angelic Robes. He sent Renault across the land to gather an army for him, for he is planning on taking over all of Elibe, and eventually the world, including the continent of Magvel. He moved his heaquarters to the Ilian Mountains, but we should first take out his production point in Etruria. It is the only way," told Lucius.

During the meeting, Sain was talking to Florina.

"So, how did you get back so quickly?" inquired Sain.

"Well, Oswin decided to stay with his family, who were on the way, and I didn't have to fly so far."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Sain, can I ask you something."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Well, I love you. I'm just shy, and I am sometimes afraid. That is why I rejected you."

Sain hugged her. They stood in the embrace for quite some time.

The next day, the party set out for Etruria. Little did they know who waited for them at their destination.

**_End of Chapter._**


	9. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7: Grief-

_Our heroes have learned that they first need to journey to Etruria. They have traveled far, and have finally reached the country's borders. _

"Well, here we are. The Etrurian border," said Brandon to Toni.

"Yeah. We are nearing my house. I have been hoping to stop off there before I journey onward," she replied.

"Really? I never knew this is where you were from."

"Yeah. I my mother and father moved here after the war. My father was ready to live in anonymity, especially after being a key player in the war, and killing many people."

"I have read many accounts on that war. Could you tell me who he is?"

"Yes, he is an assasin. His name is Jaffar. He had known my mother even before the war."

"Your father is the infamous Jaffar? I have read about him. He is one of my heroes."

"Well, my house is just over this ridge. It is getting late, so we should probably stay there for the night."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared upon the horizon. He was dressed in all black, and his reddish-brown hair poked out of the cloth that covered his head.

"Father!" cried Toni. She ran up to him gave him a big hug. He, for once, smiled. "Is mother here?" she inquired.

"No, she went down to the market in the town down the road. It's only about a quarter-mile away. She should be returning any time now," he replied.

"Well, we will just wait."

Suddenly, Eliwood walked up. "I think we should go to that town. There is not enough room at the house for all of us, and we wouldn't want to be a burden," said Eliwood to Jaffar.

"Yes, you are probably right. I will accompany you."

They continued on to the next town. What they found there was not a pretty sight. Half the town had been destroyed, and many bodies lie in the streets. Suddenly, Jaffar saw some movement at the side of a building. He ran over to help. He saw that it was his wife.

"Nino... You can't die on me. I will protect you, no matter what." He bowed his head in grief, holding his wife's weakened forms. Jaffar did not normally show emotion, but you could clearly see how sad he was. Toni ran over, tears streaming down her face, and she put her arm around her father.

Serra and Priscilla rushed over, and they assessed the situation.

"She is critically wounded. Not even magic can save her now. There is nothing we can do," said Priscilla.

Toni fell over her mother's limp form, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? What has caused this?" she cried.

Jaffar just sat there, his head down, his mind on what had happened. Jaffar would have cried, but he didn't even know what that was. He had lived his life so emotionless, and the emotions hitting him now, the grief, the anger, the sadness, the rage, they put him in a dazed-like state. Brandon walked over to comfort Toni. He didn't try to say anything, he just held her, and tried to be there for her. Toni just lied over the body on the ground, the bright green hair contrasted the skin, which grew paler by the minute. Lyndis took control of the situation.

"We need to search for survivors of this heinous attack. Everyone, go out and with medicinal packs and try to help them," she commanded.

Everyone went out searching looking for survivors. They did what they could, cleaning and bandaging their wounds, and carrying them to the inn. The inn was half torn down, but it made a good makeshift hospital. Then, the men set about to the task of burying the survivors. They dug on large grave, and put the bodies in. They then put a marker as a memorial to the people, and to remind others in the future of the tragic happenings. They went back to the inn, where Serra and Priscilla tried to help the survivors in whatever ways they could.

One of the survivors weakly sat up. He grabbed Serra, and he tried to give her a message.

"Bandits... Blood and fire everywhere... Family dying... Lojiko..." He then fell back onto his bed. Serra went about to helping the people.

The next few days, the people slowly recovered. Then, the healers weren't needed as badly, and they got some well-deserved rest. The rest of the people helped the survivors continue to recover. Jaffar was still in a dazed state, but he was slowly coming out of it. Toni had stayed in a tent, and refused to talk to anyone. Brandon came to the outside of a tent.

"Toni, can I come in?" he inquired.

"Yes, I guess so."

He walked in, a plate of food in his hands. "Toni, you need to eat something. It will keep up your strength."

"No, I'm not hungry." She turned her back on him.

"Please, for me, eat. I made you a special dish. An old family recipe from the plains. It is goat and barley stew. You will like it." He reached over her shoulder and shoved the plate into her hands.

"Well, okay. I will try it." She took a small bite. "Wow, this is good. I didn't realize how hungry I was." She ravenously wolfed down the rest.

"See, I said that you would like it. Good job. I may not understand what you are going through, but I know someone who does." Brandon left the tent, and a few minutes later, he came back, and Lyn was with him. Brandon then left again.

"Toni, I know what you are going through," said Lyn.

"How could you? Have you ever lost your parents?" Toni angrily replied.

"Actually my whole tribe was killed in a bandit attack. I was left comepletely alone. I didn't even have someone like Brandon there for me. He is a great guy, and you are lucky to have him in this time. I know I would have liked to have had someone like that."

"Yeah, he is great. But were your parents really killed by bandits?"

"Yes, my father, my mother, and my whole tribe were slaughtered brutally. To this day, I carry a burning hatred for their kind."

"Lyn, I am glad to have you there to help me! You have really cheered me up, and put a new light on things."

Lyn left the tent. _(Support level increased.)_

Serra, meanwhile was speaking with Hector.

"Yes, he said 'Bandits... Blood and fire everywhere... Family dying... Lojiko...'," Serra told Hector.

"Hmmm... I don't know what that last word means. Maybe it is the name of the leader of the bandits. I'll have to ask Jaffar."

Hector went over to Jaffar. He asked him what "Lojiko" meant.

"Lojiko, did you say?" Jaffar's dazed state suddenly left him. His face was suddenly filled with rage, anger, and hate. "The Lojiko, they are a group of former Black Fang members. They felt that after the war, they had nothing else that they could do, so they became bandits, and started killing for a living. There aren't many of them, but they are extremely powerful. I now know what I must do. I must avenge my wife's death."

"Well, we will help you. We will rid the land of the Lojiko."

"No, my friend, I must do it alone. There is no other way. Do not try to help me."

With that, Jaffar silently walked away.

That night, the camp slept peacefully, and Brandon was watching over the injured. Suddenly, Toni burst into the room.

"Brandon! It's my father! He has gone to fight the Lojiko by himself!"

"I'll wake the camp. We can be out of here in ten minutes at the most."

"There is no time. He is the only one in our group who knows where the Lojiko hideout is! We must hurry!"

The pair rushed out and grabbed some medicinal supplies and a sword, thinking Jaffar might need them. With that, the pair rushed out into the dark, following the ever fading trail of Jaffar.

_**End of Chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8: The Lojiko-

_Jaffar, wanting vengeance for his wife's death, has snuck out of the camp, and has gone to the hideout of the Lojiko. Toni, his daughter, has followed him with Brandon, the tactitian. Jaffar has engaged the Lojiko in a fierce battle..._

Jaffar stood, facing the Lojiko, the fight coming to a standoff. He was outnumbered 7 to 1, but he was fighting with rage, and the rage drove him on. Before him stood a berserker, his axe drawn, a paladin, valiantly holding his lance, and a swordmaster, stance set, and sword gleaming in the moonlight that peaked through a hole in the cave. Behind them were a druid, a sage, a bishop, and a sniper, ready to attack.

Jaffar charged them. The sniper fired, and Jaffar dove to the ground, and rolled under the paladin's horse. He jumped up behind the paladin, knocking him off his horse, and stabbing his two knives into the paladin's chest repeatedly. The paladin lay on the ground, dead. Jaffar mutilated the body until it was completely unrecognizable, screaming incoherently about his wife and blue and pink unicorns. Then, Jaffar charged up to the bishop, bloodlust in his eyes, anger filling his mind, and a burning rage in his heart.

Meanwhile, Toni and Brandon had followed him to the outside of the cave, and a locked door stood in their way.

"Great. Maybe this isn't where he is," pouted Toni.

"No, he is smart. He locked the door behind him, just in case some of the bandits were out. If the door was unlocked, they would know something was up. Maybe there is another entrance," explained Brandon.

They snuck around the the side of the hill that the cave was in. Brandon spotted a small hole. He called Toni over to him.

"Toni, look. Here is a small entrance. I bet that if you squeeze through that hole, you can go unlock the door for me," said Brandon.

"Why can't you come through this way?" asked Toni.

"If you can barely make it through this hole, I definitely can't. You are a trim dancer, and I am a stocky tactitian. See the difference. I have a small torch with me. Watch this."

Brandon lit the torch, and it burnt brightly in the dark night. He took it over to the small hole, and he through it through the side into the hole.

"Good, good," said Brandon.

"Why did you do that?" Toni asked.

"I threw the torch down there so I could see how far down the hole went, and it isn't to far. I threw it to the side so that when I lower you through, you don't fall onto the fire."

Brandon slowly lowered Toni through the small hole. He then went around to the locked door. Toni crept through the hideout and found the door. She opened it, and Brandon slipped inside, locking the door behind him. The two crept through the twisting passageways of the dark and gloomy caverns. The farther they went, the darker it got. Brandon suddenly stopped.

"Shhh... I hear something. Follow me," he whispered, creeping through a small side passage.

They followed the passage for a while, and they came out on a small ledge, just big enough for two people to crouch upon. They looked down upon the scene below. Several bodies were lying around, mutilated beyond recognition, blood splattered all over the ground. A lone figure was surrounded by several other dark figures. In the shadows, Toni could make out a druid, a sage, a berserker, and a sniper, all their weapons drawn and ready. Then she saw that the lone figure was an assassin.

"Father..." she said, a sense of worry in her voice. "We must help him, she whispered to Brandon.

"No, there is no way we can. We will just have to see how the battle turns out, and if he is hurt, we will have to try to heal him," he replied.

Jaffar lept into the air, coming down at the sniper. The sniper nimbly sidestepped, nocking and arrow. He fired, but Jaffar rushed out of the way, heading for the sage. Suddenly, a dark magical energy arose from the ground, wrapping around Jaffar's feet. It tripped him, and he fell to the ground. The berserker took his axe and hacked into Jaffar's spine, severing it near his coccyx. Jaffar's legs went motionless. He lay there, screaming in agony, unable to move his lower half. His nerve endings were hanging out, and blood quickly pooled around him.

"Daddy!" screamed Toni, as she leapt from the ledge. She ran over, holding onto her father. She slapped a few vulnaries on his back, but they didn't do much, because the gash was too deep and to wide, cutting horizontally across his entire back. The remaining Lojiko surrounded Toni.

"Eh boys, we haven't had a lady in the camp for quite awhile. How about we keep her alive for awhile, if you know what I mean," said the sage, who appeared to be the leader.

"Yeah, we could use some entertainin'!" laughed the berserker.

"Yes, I will enjoy this," smirked the druid.

"This job has great benefits," chuckled the sniper.

This sent Brandon into a fury. He jumped off the ledge, landing on the sage's back. Brandon pummeled the sage in the face, drawing blood. But the berserker was quick to act, and the flung Brandon off his leader, and into a wall.

"Alright boys, let's kill this guy, so he doesn't get in our way anymore," commanded the sage.

The berserker loomed over Brandon, their faces inches apart. Brandon couldn't help but shake in fear.

"How would ya like to die, boy. I promise I can make it nice and quick," said the berseker, as he grinned evily, his fowl breath blowing in Brandon's face. Suddenly, it seemed as if an arrow grew from the beserker's skull. The berserker fell over, the evil grin still on his face.

The cavern was suddenly filled with the sounds of battle. Brandon looked up, and he saw Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood. Eliwood grabbed the sniper, and bashed his head into the wall. He then ran his rapier through him, finishing him off. Hector hacked into the druid, quickly ending his life. The sage disappeared into a small passage. The small war party gave chase.

Through the twisting passages he led them, going ever deeper into the earth. Suddenly, he ran into a large cavern, and realized he had ran into a dead end. He turned around, ready to face his pursuers.

He conjured an Elfire spell, and blasted fire at Hector, but he just stepped to the side. Eliwood then rushed forward, and thrust his sword. The sage sidestepped, hitting Eliwood in the head with a gigantic tome. Eliwood was knocked senseless and the sage started reading from it.

"I call on the from the land of the dead to unleash my fury of thunder!" screamed the sage.

Small bolts of lighting began to encircle Eliwood, and the wall of lightining grew ever larger. It started closing in on him. Hector immediately ran through the wall, grabbing Eliwood. All of the sudden, and massive lightning bolt fell from the sky, and just missed Hector, although it singed his cape. He fell over, exhausted from the damage the thunder wall had done to him.

Lyn ran up a wall, and jumped off of it, sword drawn and ready.

"Death to the bandits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

She hacked into the sage, severing his arm, then slashing him across the chest. The sage fell over, and Lyn delivered the final blow. It was over.

Toni was standing over her father's limp and bloody form. She cried like she never had, tears streaming from her face. She then fell over, partially due to the shock of losing both of her parents in such a short amount of time. She was carried back to camp, where she slept in her tent. After she was left there to rest, Brandon had to talk to Lyn.

"Lyn, how did you know where we were?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I decided to take a walk. I then spotted you and Toni leaving the camp. I woke my husband and Eliwood up, and we decided to follow you. It looks like we got there a little late," she said.

The next morning, all the camp was abuzz with the news. Everyone was shocked. Jaffar had been buried next to his wife, and a small marker was placed there for him. It read: "Here lies a great man. He continued on, even through his inner torment".

Brandon suddenly saw somebody running toward them. He didn't know if the person was friend or foe, especially in light of the recent events and revelations.

**_End of Chapter.

* * *

_**

_Author's note: I would like to thank all those who have read this far and struggled through those horrible first chapters. I promise to add more humor in the future. If you have any questions about things like the spell the sage used, the subtle humor (now where have you heard of those uncorns before?), questions about anything in my story, or any suggestions, just message me. It's not hard. I leave you with one final phrase. "Conjunction junction, What's your function... Peace out! _


End file.
